


The Dark Lord Inside  (Chinese translation)

by RicardoHarasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession, Smut, Young Tom Riddle
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicardoHarasaa/pseuds/RicardoHarasaa
Summary: 如果他不是Harry Potter，他可能会以为他在做梦。但显然，脑海中住着目前在世最邪恶的巫师的过去的意识是“大难不死的男孩儿”的日常。





	1. 被摧毁的日记本

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dark Lord Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716878) by [Melodramaticx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodramaticx/pseuds/Melodramaticx). 



译者注：大量意译，土味翻译，水平有限，建议读原文  
原作者：Melodramaticx  
原链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716878

 

 

第一章 被摧毁的日记本

 

Harry在图书馆里重新遇到了Tom Riddle的日记。

在他第二年经历过那些混乱后，Harry一点也不想再见到那被毁了的日记了，所以他把它还给了Lucius Malfoy，作为给Dobby自由的筹码。

这个交易成功了，接下来这本沾满墨水的日记会发生什么Harry就不知道了，他也不想知道，他唯一关心的是，这本日记再也不会回来了。

然而，有些东西 － 尤其是在Harry的好运加成下 － 总有办法回来。

所以在十一月的一个周末，Harry再一次在浏览Hogwarts图书馆的时候偶然发现了这本薄薄的黑本子。

Hermione之前一直执意要求他们开始准备考试 － “夏季考试？Hermione你疯了？你知道现在离夏天还有多远吗？” Ron感到不可思议 － 但当Hermione非常正确地指出即使夏季考试还早着，可一月份还有无数模拟考试的时候他们非常不情愿地答应了。

“并且你们知道Snape是什么样的人，”Hermione跟他们说，“他会以一切理由扣分。”

“原来还以为让他当他想当的黑魔法防御术教授能让他满意，” Ron当时抱怨道。

Harry叹了口气，疲惫地伸手在镜片下揉了揉眼睛。他们只在图书馆呆了一小时但他已经开始在想别的事了，比如说魁地奇。

最近天气一直特别糟糕不适合飞行，Harry想死飞行的感觉了，那种风吹在脸上的感觉还有能感受到的自由。

他用去找一本帮他复习魔法史的书为借口离开了他们坐的地方，但事实上他只是需要休息一下。Harry躲在层层书架后面打了个哈欠，想着Hermione还要逼他们在这呆多久。

想到他应该在他们派援救队找他之前带本书回去，Harry随便从历史区抓了本书，然而，当他这么做的时候，另一本夹在其他书中间的书松了，直直地砸在他头上。

Harry在心里暗骂了一下，去揉头上被书砸到的地方。

“现在我还被图书馆攻击了，” 他嘀咕着，蹲下身拣那本掉地上的破旧的书，但就在他这样做的时候，一阵灼烧般的疼痛席卷了他，从指尖开始，最后停留在他的伤疤上。

Harry立刻又把书扔在了地上，往后退了一步，撞在了身后的书架上，碰掉了其他几本随意摆放的书。

“我的天老哥，你这是打算把这些书全部带回去吗？”，有人说道，Harry抬头看到Ron正盯着散落在他周围的书。

“呃不，他们……他们只是掉下来了，” 他嘟哝着回答，飞快地把它们放回原位，只留下那本旧本子还有历史书带回桌子。

“说实话，你准备在这呆多久？” Ron问，靠在其中一个书架上打了个哈欠。“因为我觉得我现在处于大脑休克状态，我刚才把一篇文章翻来覆去地读然而我连我在复习哪科都不知道。”

“不清楚，你知道Hermione会是什么反应。”

“我们在这呆了已经一小时了，Harry！这比我平时一周做的复习还久。” 红发男孩呻吟道。

“我以为你根本连你在复习哪科都不知道？” Harry揶揄道，拖着步子跟Ron回到他们复习的桌子。

“但我的分还说的过去。”

Hermione在他们回来的时候只是抬头看了一下，她的鼻子埋在一本厚厚的书里，旁边到处都堆满了羊皮纸。

当Ron专注于渴望地看向窗外的地面时，Harry没精打采地浏览他拿回来的书。这本书有关于欧洲魔法学校的历史，与他今年学的内容一点关系也没有。

叹了口气，他把书放到一边，转而看向那本藏在书页里的书，然后他僵住了。

手指滑过封面，他目瞪口呆地注视着这本他极其熟悉的书。记忆在脑海里涌出来 － 他下到密室里，跟Tom Riddle相遇，与蛇怪战斗……

慢慢地，他用手指描摹着撕裂的封皮还有中间那个他当时把巨蛇的毒牙扎进去的那个洞。

Tom Riddle的日记。在这里，又在Hogwarts出现了。从四年前他最后一次看见它，这本黑书现在又出现在他面前，散发着令人不舒服的气息。

“你挑的什么书？” Ron好奇地问道，Harry立刻把历史书拍在日记上，他不知道原因，但他觉得现在最好不要把Tom Riddle日记的重现告诉他最好的兄弟，尤其是在它已经给他的家庭造成极大恐慌的情况下。

“只是一本关于魔法学校的，” Harry低声含糊地说。

“我们学了那部分吗？” 

“鬼知道，我只是把它拿出来了。”

“嗯它应该比我们现在学的任何东西都要有趣，” Ron抱怨道，“说实话，Binns能把最精彩的哥布林战役讲的像Percy的工作日常。”

 

＊

 

一直到那天晚上晚点的时候，他的四柱床的帘子都拉的紧紧的，Harry才有机会再看一眼Riddle的日记本。

它看起来很无害 － 尽管封面被毁了 － 但它还是有一种跟以前一样的气息，那种Harry再熟悉不过的阴暗感。

但Riddle在日记里的那部分灵魂已经消失了，Harry跟自己说，已经被十二岁的自己在密室里毁掉了，这本日记现在只是一本普通的破旧的本子。

但它为什么会出现在图书馆里，被塞在一本历史课本里面？Harry不太相信是Lucius Malfoy又犯了同样的错误把Voldemort的私人物品落在Hogwarts，尤其是因为Harry不认为Voldemort是那种会原谅别人的人。

他理智的一部分告诉他他应该立刻把日记本上交给Dumbledore，但Harry忽略了这个想法，好奇地打开了日记。本子的大半部分 － 不论封皮还是内页 － 都已经被蛇怪的毒牙毁坏了，Harry甚至不能翻开页，因为大多数都被长长的干墨迹粘在了一起。

只有本子最后的几页没被刺穿，这几页是空白的，看起来相当无害。怀疑地眯起眼睛，Harry探过身体到床头柜上抓起一支羽毛笔。

只是确认一些它确实被毁了，他想。无论如何我都会把它给Dumbledore，但我想先确定Riddle是完完全全死了。

将笔压上空白的羊皮纸，他写了一个简单的hello然后等待着。

墨水没有像以前一样消失，也没有新的字迹出现。实际上，Harry在盯着纸面等了几分钟后觉得自己有点滑稽。

它现在只是一本普通的日记本了，他已经把里面Voldemort的那部分毁了，他听见过年轻的自己的尖叫，看到过Ginny Weasley苏醒前那些幻像变成了成千上万的碎片。

Harry对日记本变成了简简单单的一本旧书感到很满意，他把它藏在了枕头下面魔杖旁边，陷入了不踏实的睡眠。

他那晚梦见了移动的黑色轮廓，有Hogwarts的还有伦敦街头的，梦里充斥着尖叫和绿光，直到Harry在半夜惊醒，喘息着，出了一身冷汗。

然而，他太累了，没有仔细回想他噩梦的内容就又睡去，当第二天清晨的时候，他已经记不清那些梦了。

 

TBC.


	2. 迷迭香

译者注：大量意译，土味翻译，水平有限，建议读原文

 

 

“你看起来不太好兄弟，”第二天早饭的时候Ron对他的气色评价道。

“觉得虚脱了，”Harry含糊地说，看了眼食物然后给自己倒了杯南瓜汁，他拿着一片吐司很久但没有想吃的感觉，一旦想到吃东西就涌起一阵反胃感，保险起见他决定不吃。

“又是神秘人了对吗？”Hermione担忧地问，声音低到只有他们能听见。

Harry摇摇头。“不是，至少我认为不是，没有噩梦或是别的什么，我猜应该只是起床的时候姿势不对。”

“这种事我们也经常发生，”Ron快活地说，对他们的谈话没有很快变得严肃而高兴。他又夹了满满一夹子培根扔在盘子里，马上低下头吃起来。

而Hermione跟他相反，优雅地每次只夹一片培根，当她开始吃时，Ron已经在吃他的第三大分培根了。

Harry看着他们，鼻子在感到又一阵反胃时皱了一下，如果他在晚饭时还有这种感觉的话他会去找一趟Pomfrey女士，但现在他觉得只喝一点南瓜汁垫垫就可以了。

 

＊

 

幸运的是，中饭的时候Harry突然变得狼吞虎咽起来，甚至是Ron都被他震惊到了，当他看到Harry把三明治腊肠卷还有肉馅饼堆在两个盘子里然后同时从两个里面吃，因为用的是同一个叉子所以看起来根本不考虑先吃哪个时。

Ron以一种混合着嫌弃和吃惊的眼神盯着他，“慢点吃Harry，我很确定小精灵们不会突然停止下厨。”

Hermione在他们旁边嘲讽地笑了下，就像她每次听到家养小精灵被提到一样，但很仁慈的什么也没说。

“窝好饿，”Harry满嘴食物反驳道，“我今天早上什么都没吃，感到恶心。”

“我认为每个人都有点那种感觉，”Hermione评论道，没有从她正复习着的不知道哪本课本上抬起头来。“所有人都是总在十一月生病，你们发现了吗？”

“没，”Ron说，在吃自己的午餐时还在盯着Harry。“真假的，你要把那些全吃完？”

“你跟他吃的一样多，”Hermione啧了一声，低声念叨着什么很像 “男孩子们和他们的新陈代谢” 之类的话，然后重新专注于她的书，Ron也终于把注意力拉回他自己的午餐。

这时Harry突然停了下来，饱腹感很快涌了上来，他咽下了最后一满口食物，遗憾地看着他的盘子，然后Ron拉他加入了一场关于Chudley Cannons最近一场比赛的谈话。

 

＊

 

“今天我们将学习制作欢欣剂，”Slughorn教授兴奋地宣布道，搓着手看向面前的六年级魔药课学生。“这个药剂调起来有一点难度，但好消息是如果它出错了不会有灾难性后果。但是，因为你们现在都是NEWT学生了，我要求你们都做到完美！请翻到书142页，然后开始吧。”

Hermione立刻开始了行动，从椅子上弹起来去放材料的壁橱，当其他同学还在被材料困扰着的时候 － Dean仍然在观察两种不同的豆类，努力试图辨认出哪个是正确的 － 她已经加入了无花果乾，正在心无旁骛地盯着她煨着的药剂。

可想而知，当看到Harry课本里混血王子的笔记时她不屑地哼了一声，与Ron立即把眼睛投到书上试图找点秘诀相反。

Harry几乎机械地照着书上的指示做着，一直到他做到有混血王子标注的第三步和第四步之间，在那里混血王子建议加一点薄荷来中和副作用。

一般情况下Harry会毫不犹豫地按照混血王子的指示做，但这次他迟疑了，他的眼神逐渐变得呆滞，对眼前的书页视而不见 （原词：unseeing）。

有什么东西在他脑海深处，什么东西让他在准备起身去找薄荷时停住了，摇了摇头摆脱这种感觉，他起身走向壁橱，在草药中找他想要的那个。

他抓了一把叶子，但在他准备回座位的时候，他的手本能地伸出去又抓了一些迷迭香。

就好像是肌肉记忆 －好像他以前已经熬过几百次这种药剂并且把迷迭香当成主要材料。

Harry坐回桌旁，忽略旁边Ron的小声嘀咕和Hermione疯狂抓取各种材料的手，她熬出了一份跟书上一模一样的完美复制品。

Harry看着面前两种不同的草药，他的手在薄荷上停顿了一下。

再一次的，他脑内那小小的，几乎感觉不到的部分制止他加入它，同时驱使他转向迷迭香。Harry －一个从不忽视自己直觉的人，毕竟他的直觉救了他好多次－ 抓起迷迭香，撕成小条状然后小心地撒进他的药剂里。

这些草药立刻溶解在里面，药剂咕嘟咕嘟地起着泡泡然后重归平静。没有任何反常的事发生，所以Harry继续下去，加入了瞌睡豆，重新按照书上原来的指示做起来。

魔药课就这样相当平静的过去了 － 显然Dean选错了豆子，正在迷惑地来回看他的坩锅和书，想搞清楚为什么他的药剂是绿泥状而不是书上说的暖黄色。Slughorn在看向他的坩锅里时深吸了一口气，但什么也没说的走向Seamus，Seamus虽然远远落在大家后面，但他的魔药颜色与要求的一模一样。

当Slughorn停在Hermione的坩锅前探头看时，他的嘴角弯起了一个微笑，然后他夸她是“一如既往的表现出色”，并在走向Harry前给Gryffindor加了五分。

Harry紧张地站在他的坩锅后，盯着Slughorn看向他熬的东西，看他赞许地点着头然后突然停住了，睁大了眼睛。

“天那我的孩子，”他低声说，大吸了一口气，“简直不可思议……神来之笔……”

“抱歉，先生？”Harry不安地说道，他一点也不知道迷迭香会起什么作用，他只知道它接触坩锅后能让坩锅爆炸。想到这，Harry开始思考为什么他要跟着直觉走往药剂里加入了这种可能有害的材料。

“你加了什么，孩子？”Slughorn问他，以一种全新的眼神注视着他。

“呃……迷，迷迭香？”Harry弱弱地承认道，Ron皱起了眉头，低头去检查书上的材料表。

“是这样，原来如此” 魔药教授吸了口气，看下整个班，有些同学正抬头好奇地看着他们这边。“全班！打扰一下？”

Harry垂下眼，在一瞬间所有人眼神都在他身上的时候低头看向书的一个折角。当他抬头的时候，他看到Malfoy在教室的那一头怒视着他，他平时理得完美的头发黏在额头上。

“好久没见过这样的东西了！好几年了！”Slughorn教授激动地说道，瞟了一眼Harry的坩锅，鼓起了掌。“Potter先生做的 －可以说是天才的杰作 － 是往他的欢欣剂里加了迷迭香。一份这样欢欣剂已经足够强效了，而加入了迷迭香之后，我敢说Potter先生的药剂现在至少比其他同学的强效十倍！至少！”

Harry能感受到Hermione正怒视着他的后颈，但他选择忽视她，在Slughorn终于结束了对Harry聪慧的夸奖并宣布下课时默默收拾自己的料理台。

“我的天老哥，感觉他刚才好像马上就要逼你给全班上课了，”Ron低声跟他说，他们收拾了书包离开地窖。

“我想知道当他发现他所谓的明星学生其实在作弊的时候会怎么想，”Hermione在Harry张口准备回答时轻蔑地插道。

“作弊？”Ron愤怒了，“这不是作弊－”

“这就是作弊！你们都知道，只要－”

“Hermione，如果按书上教你做的去做就是作弊的话，我猜我们每个人都在作弊了，尤其是你。”

Harry早已习惯了两个好友的争吵，决定这次默默闭上嘴。他不想再说什么让Hermione更生气的话，并且他不想指出是自己一时兴起加入了迷迭香，而不是按照混血王子的指示来的事实，他估计她知道了可能会得心脏病。

“承认吧，”在他们去魔咒课的路上Ron说，“你就是在嫉妒。”

“这根嫉妒没有关系！”Hermione厉声说，“而是Harry的做法很危险！”

“危险？”Ron呛声道，Harry抬头警觉地看向这个头发浓密的女巫，“这tm是让人快乐的药剂，并且Harry增强了它的效果。并且如果有人需要特别大的快感，那Harry－”

“没错，就是很危险，太多好事永远不可能变成一件坏事？”Hermione讥讽道，“这就是为什么迷情剂是世界上最危险的合法药剂之一，因为它太无害了。”

“你说危险是指什么意思？”Harry在Ron反驳前问道。

“欢欣剂只是把你的一部分顾忌带走了，”她实事求是地解释道，“就像一种酒精，只不过它更加强你的兴奋而不是自信。让人不再感到尴尬而让他们只感受到快乐……想想这会对一个人产生什么效果！”

“让他们过得更好？”Ron回答道，Hermione不高兴地瞪着他。

“不，”她加重了语气，“只感受到快乐的生活根本就不是真正的生活。如果你永远只感受到快乐那你就不会为任何事烦恼！没有忧虑！你会变得特别敏感，即使最微小的不幸也会放大无数倍。这就是为什么那么多巫师们持续加强它们。很多人对这种药剂上瘾了，因为他们特别害怕变得不开心，并且他们根本不考虑过量使用会对他们造成什么影响。他们觉得不会出什么事。”

“他们会上瘾？”Ron有点不敢置信。

Hermione重重地点了点头，“是的，生活中情绪平衡很重要，所以能改变人情绪的药剂经常受人怀疑。理论上说，我们不应该让这么强的情感超过我们本身的感觉，这很可能是极其有害的。”

听到这种话Ron大笑道，“Hermione，我们是在魔法学校。告诉你吧，你直接去找Dumbledore然后要求他取消魔法课，这样就从根本上改变了那些有害的东西。”

“呃，其实没什么的，”Harry疲惫地说，在他们到达魔咒教室时感到一阵虚脱。“我不会喝，也不会有其他人会喝。没人会对那个欢欣剂上瘾的。”

Hermione有点生气，但没再继续这个话题，他们在已经半满的教室里找位子坐下。然而，从她给Harry的魔药书投来怀疑的目光来看，她还在耿耿于怀。

 

 

TBC.


	3. 一个声音

晚饭的时候Harry没什么食欲，他闷闷不乐地挑了一些食物，把土豆泥放了一盘子。

就算是Hermione和Ron发现了他吃饭方式的改变，他们也没说什么。Ron仍在维护混血王子，坚持说过多的快乐不会是坏事 － “Hermione，如果我喝多了欢欣剂，呃我是说还有很多其他的更糟糕的结果。你不能说你比一些疾病还要讨厌它” －然而Hermione已经放弃说服他，低声念叨着什么关于混血王子的话还有她正努力突击的即将到来的冬季考试。

Harry并不很想说话，所以他只跟Neville礼貌地交谈了一小会儿，然后找借口离开了餐桌，疲惫地踱回Gryffindor公共休息室。

他坐到炉火旁，整个公共休息室几乎是空的，除了几个七年级外其他所有人都还在吃晚饭。

混血王子以前的改动从没有变得危险过。当然，是有几个Hermione曾反对过的小咒语，但大部分额外材料和指示都帮了Harry大忙。

虽然加入迷迭香让他在Slughorn教授那里的评价更高，但事实上这次Harry并没有听取混血王子的建议，但他也忘不了Hermione的警告。

他从没有想过要做出什么可能会造成危险的东西，哪怕是得魔药学高分也不值得。

叹了口气，Harry试图把这件事推出脑海，安慰自己迷迭香并不是混血王子的建议，他当时还是尽力遵照原有的配方的。即使他的魔药出乎意料地震惊了Slughorn教授，归根结底大概还是件好事。

Harry抓起包，拿出晚上要写的作业，把自己更深的陷入毛绒沙发里，然后开始写他的魔咒学文章。

半小时后，其余的Gryffindor学生陆续回到公共休息室，围着壁炉坐下，开始写作业或者玩爆炸牌。

幸运的是Hermione和Ron停止了争吵，Hermione坐下开始写她的变形课作业，而Ron则跟Seamus和Dean玩起了卡牌。

吵闹声渐渐传到Harry这来，尽管才八点半，并且他已经习惯了公共休息室里嘈杂的环境，他还是回了宿舍，换上了睡裤，滑进床上凉凉的被子里。

他翻来覆去好一会还是找不到舒服的姿势 － 有什么东西正顶着他的头。坐起身，他向枕头下摸去，感受到了破旧的日记本的粗糙边缘。

Harry把它放到腿上，又一次注视着上面毒牙扎出的洞。他用指尖划过封面，感受着黑色材质的凹凸不平，摸了摸丝绸的书签绳。

他觉得他应该把它上交给Dumbledore。即便被毁了，也还说不准这个日记本能做什么，或者它落入不应得到它的人手中会发生什么。但一种不情愿的感觉萦绕在Harry心上，他转而把它扔进床头柜最顶上的柜子里，好像这样做在把它赶出他的生活一样。

Harry又一次躺下，摘下眼镜，拉过枕头，很快就进入深度无梦的睡眠。

 

＊

 

在他们上第一节课 － 草药课 － 的路上，Ron问昨天晚上Harry到哪去了。

“说真的你应该跟我们在一起，”他在谈论着其中一局爆炸牌。“Seamus脸上的表情，真的，就像要死了。你可能以为他已经习惯了，但Fred告诉我这个用在牌上的咒语可以让爆炸有两倍大并且两倍响，但缺点是牌会飞起来所以你找不到它们，George发誓说他在被一张牌击中后瞎了一个周－”

“Harry当时在写作业，你当时也应该写，”Hermione不满地打断他。

“我写了！”Ron反驳道，“我只是比较喜欢写之前来点放松的。我忍不了整天上课然后下课了继续写作业。对了Harry，我当时来找你时你好像已经走了，说真的，这周才刚开始，你几点去睡的觉？”

Harry耸了耸肩答，“不清楚，差不多九点吧大概。”  
“天那，如果你不想写作业你可以跟我们一起玩游戏或者干点别的什么－”

“我当时只是累了，”Harry说，好像为了证明他的话似的他忍住了一个哈欠。这一定是今天早上第十个了，虽然昨晚是他这段时间睡得最熟，最安稳的一次。

他的疲惫持续了一个上午，当中午吃饭的时候他又狼吞虎咽了起来，吃光了眼前所有的东西直到突然感到饱腹和一点胀。他下午上课的时候精神更加抖擞，但那没有使Snape停止以“不注意听讲，Potter先生”为由给他扣了二十分。

他发现这大概是青少年该经历的其中一件事，毕竟，Ron每天都吃的跟他这几天吃的一样多，并且Seamus每个月都至少会睡一节课。他觉得他估计是正好赶上这件事了。

与黑魔王战斗没有给他留下足够的优质睡眠时间，可能他只是需要把那些落下的时间都补回来，他给自己找理由道。

然而，那种感觉并没有消失。他早早的上了床，第二天直到Ron拉他他才起来。早饭一般吃的很少或者直接不吃，因为Harry试图在餐桌上睡觉，Snape又因为这个给他扣了很多分。

过了好几天他仍在午餐时狼吞虎咽，但最终他回到了原来的食量。但他还是感到很累。他迅速地吃完晚餐，希望能早点做完作业上床睡觉。也许如果他睡的够早，如果他能领先一步，他就不会在早上被人从床上拉起来。

接下来的两周，没有人提起Harry突如其来的疲惫，如果他们有什么想法，他们也只是认为他上床是因为他想自己多呆一会。毕竟，作为大难不死的男孩，他有努力躲避他人注意的习惯。

他听到Lavender和Parvati在谈论他是不是有了女朋友，所以每晚溜出去跟她约会，Hermione在她往常坐的沙发上发出特别响的哼声，这让Harry感到很受伤，她好像根本不相信他能找到一个女朋友。

他tm也是救世主好吧，他能找到一个女朋友的，只要他想。

除了疲惫之外他还感到头疼。深深的剧痛停留在他脑海深处让他摆脱不了，无论他喝多少Pomfrey夫人给的药剂吃多少Hermione给他的止痛片都没有用。

他们一开始很疼，经常让他痛到坐在床上将头垂在两腿间，好像这样能让他感到好些。不是他的伤疤在疼 － Ron因此舒心地叹了口气，Harry没有怪他 － 而是怪他的头。只是头疼而已，所以除了Harry自己没人在意它。

“它会自己好起来的，”当他第三次来取药剂的时候，Pomfrey夫人告诉他，“魔法不能治好所有东西，你明白的。”

她是对的，一个周后他的头痛很明显好些了，现在只是轻微的钝痛，虽然还是不太舒服，但已经不令人痛苦了。

他的饮食习惯在恢复，他的睡眠虽然恢复的很慢但也在回到正常，头痛也已经减轻到只是不便，Harry都快相信他已经恢复正常了。几乎。

有时候他发誓他感到一阵重量在他身上。不是很重，也不是他可以精确形容的。当他模糊地向Hermione描述说他感到肩膀上有重量，让他昏昏沉沉时，她只是同情地告诉他可能是因为准备考试的压力太大了。

她建议他晚上跟她一起在图书馆复习，而Ron则提议多玩几局爆炸牌。

“如果那会让你头更痛的话，我们可以玩麻瓜纸牌，”他热情地劝道。

Harry拒绝了他俩的邀请，自己坐在窗台上，看着窗外Hogwarts寒冷，起雾的地面，还有黑夜中闪烁的星星。

虽然在冬季他一般喜欢享受壁炉旁的温暖，但现在Harry发现呆在凉凉的窗户旁能帮他缓解一点头痛，让他几乎忘了疼。

在他感到疲惫的第三周半之后，Harry觉得开始好一点了。他的睡眠恢复了正常，当他在周四，十二月的第一天的清晨醒来时，他发现头疼已经完全消失了。

因为感到比前几天好多了，他一整天都参与了Hermione和Ron的谈话，但他发现少了什么东西。他觉得不自在，不想加入他们，觉得很孤独。这是自我孤立，他想，他对这个不陌生。

晚上他和Ron还有Seamus一起玩了几局爆炸牌，之后Colin Creevey也加入了，出人意料地打了局好牌。

Harry离开留在公共休息室的其他人回到宿舍，想呆在窗户旁找些安宁。他像往常一样坐下，开始写Snape几天前给他们布置的论文。

写到一个句子的一半的时候他的墨水用完了，他朝空空的墨水瓶皱了皱眉，打开床头柜顶层，用手去摸，然后他的指尖感受到了那个熟悉的凉凉的皮质装订。

Tom Riddle的日记。他几乎把它忘了。对自己还没有告诉任何人有关它的重现的事感到愧疚，他把它放到腿上，把Snape布置的论文推到一边。

他翻开日记到最后一页，他三周前写的hello还在那，它一点消失或者淡去的痕迹都没有。

皱了皱眉，Harry把羽毛笔在新开的墨水瓶里蘸了蘸，再一次贴上羊皮纸上。

“你在吗？”他有点潦草地写道。

他盯着羊皮纸有好几分钟，等着什么东西－任何东西－发生。

他往后仰靠在窗台上，翻了下白眼，低笑起来。这只是一本书，没别的了，只是一本愚蠢的书而已。

_我从不认为书很是愚蠢的。事实上它们可以变得极其危险。_ 一个声音说。它回响在Harry周围，好像从各个方向传来。

“啥？”Harry说，皱着眉抬头环视四周。漆黑的房间里只有他一个人，并且如果他仔细听，他还能听到楼下一些人玩游戏的声音，听起来他们开始玩爆炸牌之外的游戏了。

Harry暴躁地揉了揉太阳穴。“我tm是疯了，”他跟自己说，把日记本放回抽屉然后关上。

_对，很可能就是那样，不是吗？_

Harry僵住了，手仍停在抽屉的把手上。不可能，那个声音听起来特别真，不可能是他的幻想。他猛地转身，盯着阴影处，好像有人躲在那或者有人在恶搞他，但新月投下来的月光足以让他看清那里什么人也没有。

“谁－谁在说话？”Harry谨慎地问道，他的手摸向他的魔杖。

_你准备用你的魔杖做什么？_ 现在那个声音好像被逗笑了。那是一个有点磁性，丝绸般的声音，让Harry后颈上的汗毛全立起来了。那个声音也听起来很熟悉，让他想逃走，逃的越快越好。

“你是谁？”他镇定地问，抓紧了魔杖。

_是我，_ 那个声音慢慢地说。

“你在哪？”

_你觉得我在哪？_

Harry皱起眉头，转了一圈，试图找出声音到底从哪来的。只是声音好像从四面八方而来，没有明确的方向。他紧张地抬头看向天花板，但什么也没看见。

“这里没有人，”Harry喃喃道，声音几乎歇斯底里。“是我脑子里的幻觉，对，就是这样。”

_嗯，你离答案很接近了，我可以给你这个提示。_

Harry呻吟着，跌到床上，抓着头。他宁愿继续头痛而不是开始想象一个声音。

_但看，这就是事实，_ 那个声音继续道， _我不是虚构的，我是真正存在的。_

Harry慢慢抬起头，手从头上滑落，嘴张开又合上，没有发出声音。他紧张地咽了下口水。

“你……你在我大脑里……对吗？”他低声说道，小的几乎不可闻，但这对那个声音来说没有什么。

_是的。_

“为什么？”

_因为你给我提供了一个呆的地方。我很难拒绝你，不是吗？_ 那个声音又开始带上那种被逗笑的语气了，Harry认为它在嘲弄他。

他摇了摇头，“我什么也没有提供。”

_哦，但你提供了，你在我寒冷，无助，准备放弃的时候让我进来了。_

“哦是吗？”Harry厉声说，他的视线移到门上，确保没人会突然进来看到Harry Potter在自言自语。

“那我是什么时候这样做的？因为我根本不记得自己跟一个无实体的声音说 “哦，请你，到我的大脑里来吧，不会添麻烦的。”

Harry感到有什么东西压在他大脑前部，他又感受到几天前那种残留的不舒服。

_不是所有的邀请都是说出来的。_

“我什么时候邀请你进来了？”

_我不能完全确定，_ 那个声音缓缓地说。 _大概是几周前，你看，我一直忙着休息没太注意日期。_

“休息，真的吗，”Harry咕哝道，“什么时候没有实体的声音也需要休息了？”

_所有东西都需要休息。我当时快死了，但你给了我充足的滋养。_

“等等，”Harry皱起眉头，“我这几周一直感觉不舒服……是你干的吗？”

_抱歉。_ Harry觉得那个声音听起来一点也没有抱歉的样子。

“就是你让我一直以来都感到疲惫？在课上睡觉？Merlin，也是你让我感到头痛的吗？还有吃饭习惯？”他控诉道。

_我需要全面的休养。_

“那现在你恢复了你就要离开我了吗？”Harry犹豫了一下问。

空气中有短暂的停顿，然后－

_我做不到。_

“为什么？”Harry努力不让自己的惊恐体现在语调上，但感觉他失败了。不过那没什么，如果那个声音真在他脑海里那它无论如何都能知道自己在想什么。

_我的容器被破坏了。_

“你的容器？”Harry惊叫出声。

_是的，_ 那个声音不耐烦地厉声说。原来承载我的容器。 _它被破坏了，但在我奄奄一息的时候你出现了，给了我庇护。我离不开你，我没有容器了。_

“你，你不能……嗯，我不确定，你不能找个新的吗？”Harry说，他脑海中立刻出现一个有着轻柔的声音的Gryffindor扶手椅。

那个声音笑了。

_拜托，_ 它嘲笑道， _我不是什么你可以随便扔进破旧死物的鬼魂。有点常识。_

“对不起，”Harry喃喃道，有一种奇怪的感觉，好像他提出的建议冒犯了那个声音。“那，那你需要什么当容器？要什么你才会离开？”

_时间。我可能已经恢复到能跟你交流的地步了，但离我原来的力量还很远。所以，目前为止我决定呆在这。_

“哦，不行，”Harry生气地说，“我们现在谈论的是我的大脑！我的！不是tm什么给灵魂或者声音或者什么烂七八糟的东西的寄居地。你去祸害别人吧－”

一阵突如其来的剧痛，Harry大叫了一声，扯着自己的头发，试图减缓苦痛的猛攻。然后，就像它突然出现一样，疼痛又突然消失了，只留下大脑深处的钝痛。

Harry深吸了一口气，狠狠地闭上眼睛，祈祷这只是一场糟糕的噩梦。

_我不认为我会悄悄地离开，_ 那个如丝绸一般的声音平缓地说， _我告诉过你，我在这里呆的很舒服并且还没有完全恢复。所以，在我完全恢复了并找到了一个合适的容器之前，恐怕你不得不跟我在一起。_

“别让我在头疼了，行吗？！”Harry恶声恶气地说，抽了两下头，然后他听到有脚步声过来。

_再说吧。_

宿舍门打开了，Neville紧张地探头进来。

“你没事吧？”他问。

“没事，”Harry生气地说，转到床上把枕头打成更好的形状。

“哦。我，我刚才以为我好像听到了什么，你听起来好像很痛苦。”

“是的，不过不用担心，”Harry嘟哝道，疲惫地揉着太阳穴，“现在已经不疼了。”

Neville好想很满意他的回答，走向他自己的床，换上睡衣。

Harry也换了衣服，钻进被窝里，把眼镜搁到一旁。他想，为什么这种事总发生在他身上，就好像他麻烦事还不够多似的。

_看开点，Harry Potter，对你来说这可能会成为一段积极的经历。_

太累了以至于没精力去思考为什么那个声音会知道他的名字，Harry合上了双眼，很快进入了梦乡。

 

TBC.


End file.
